Mat the cat
FNAM1 = mat is a main antagonists in five nights at mat's he is cat that peforms on stage but on his dark side there is evil who wants revienge on kade the first who made the character mat Appearance mat has pointey triangler ears is noticed that they are opart of his head. he has small muzzles and have realistic cat teeth. he has a red bow he has four fingers and normal based out cat feet. he has a belly witch is white is notice there is no tail unfortenly. over all mat's body is very standered Behavior mat first starts on night 3 making his way to the office mat has smart move to try to get to the office. mat will make a standered move at first wen inconering him by spimplely approuching the door if failed to get in the office mat will do a reloop to the office he will once keep trying at least 3 or 5 times intill he gets series then will try a diffrent move he will either peek fro the art room or crall the vent to the office in any way he will most likely crall the vent it might be noticed that it unpossible for mat to change his standered move before 6 am basicly night 3 he dose his standered move if mat does go in the art room he will be peeking at the end of the door staring at the camera waiting for his next move wen the night guard is distracted if the player turns the flash light on aming at mat he will hide be hind the door and might once peek again if the player does not keep him still he will rush his way to the office tacking a kill to the night guard in the office the player can stop by shutting the door if the player turns the light on if he is right at the door he will hang down at the door if the player does not close the door it will resalt in a error if the player clicks the button after mats animation on infinate night mat will can get very angry and will start making garble noises and twitching his head if the player servives to as long as 9 am if the player servives longer to 5 pm mat will stop being active intell the next hour he will be replaced with shadow mat who is very tough. Locations Mat will start at the show stage on night 3 then will continue his way to the dinning room to the north hallway to play room then tv room to the last the place the office then will leave fro the exit room to the south hallway and reloop. Trivia * mat has a similer behavior to foxy from five nights at freddy's at wen hiding at the art room wen if not making sure mat is still at the art room he will run to the office just like if not checking cams keeping him at bay foxy will run to the office * also a nother thing similer to foxy wen mat hangs down the door it looks like his jumpscare but outside office for a approuch to kill * mat has a similer appearance to candy from five nights at candy's * in the dinning room mat staring at the camera with black eyes with out them glowing it is noticed that mats eyes have eletrick microchips and weird stuff in them but can be very hard to see in them could be stuff that allowes him to see * its possible that mat has a loose eye since wen getting ready to crall wen he leans down rarely a bang noise can be heard and mat is on the floor if the player looks at the camera wall it happens he slips and falls on he ground can be seen without his left eye but it can be very rare to incouner and is not common but soon he will put it back on and continue fowerd this might be a good thing to incouner since it makes more time for mat to get to the office * wen mat is in the office wall looking at the moniter he makes very deep meaw noises like a cat is similer to bonnie and chica from five nights at freddy's wen they make groun noises in the office |-|FNAM2 = Toxic mat is a main antagonists in five nights at mat's Toxic Terrior he is infected by toxic and is damaged witch is frown in the storage room. Appearance Mat is damaged a lot and has tears surounded all over his body missing his right foot and his color his darkend and missing his right spout is ripped of some ripped of parts on his torse and his pelvice his torse is reaveling half of his right endo arm and he is missing parts of his fingers his eyes of paint is faded out and now are silver a little and missing one tooth Behavior coming soon Trivia * he looks like springtrap from Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Category:Males Category:Fan Characters Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Mouseketool's Characters